Realization
by SUPERJAILed
Summary: Tsunade’s golden brown eyes glistened with realization, and closed pleasantly as she let out the slightest bit of laughter. ShizuneTsunade fluff.


**A/N: **Ok here's one that I'm proud of. I think this is really inspiring... or at least to me. I had to tap into the old noggin for this one.

There's too much shonen-ai in my head!

Hope you like it. :)

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Realization**

The day was beautiful and in the quiet vicinity of the Hokage's office, Shizune's dark loving eyes stared carelessly at her favorite novel. She sat in a small cushioned chair near Tsunade's desk, and subconsciously became aware to the emptiness of the room around her. For every page she turned, she felt more comforted in herself. The book interested her to the fullest, and allowed her to relieve stress from her everyday life. As she kept reading, she noticed the print on the backside of the page stopped halfway through. She was satisfied with the end of the chapter, realizing something from it. At that moment, she was inspired, and closed the book sharply, placing it on the end table next to her and smiling sweetly.

Tsunade, organizing papers, was so entranced with her work, didn't notice in the slightest. That is when Shizune approached her.

"Tsunade-sama… " she said softly.

The blonde woman continued with the work laid out in front of her without changing her expression in the slightest bit.

"Yes, Shizune?" Her eyes darted back and forth, fixated on the papers.

The jounin sighed wistfully, and dropped her sight to the floor. Her hands found each other behind her back, rubbing against the soft fabric of her dress.

"I would just like you to know… that I admire you, Lady Tsunade."

Said woman continued with her work, and answered bluntly.

"Thank you, Shizune."

Shizune's eyes relaxed as they were looking upon the floor. She felt her chest throbbing from her rapidly beating heart. The wind outside the giant window rustled through the treetops from which songbirds perched and the sun blanketed with life. The dark haired woman gazed at the world outside the office, smiling gently and reassuring herself of happiness. Birds chirping sent a melody to her ever alert brain. She was grateful for everything.

She looked back at Tsunade behind her desk.

"Well… not just that." Shizune's golden heart beat even faster. "I look up to you. Every day I remind myself how wonderful it is to be working with you. You are more of a legend in my eyes than anyone else's."

Tsunade's facial expression stayed the same, as she worked diligently. Before she could open her mouth to say anything back to her assistant, Shizune continued.

"I wish to learn more form you than anyone else. You are an extraordinary woman, Lady Tsunade, and that's what I admire the most. You have amazing medical abilities as well as your chakra control and strength… they're endless!" The Hokage smiled kindly and looked up at Shizune as she kept talking.

"You have wisdom and beauty, not to mention wit and a strong sense of what's right and wrong. All that you are and will become is all that I want in myself. For all the time I've spent with you, I've realized this. Just today, I decided to tell you. I just don't believe how you maintain all this and still be Hokage… even though I still think you gamble too much." She paused for a moment.

Tsunade tilted her head slightly and looked in her assistant's eyes which were directed towards the floor.

"Oh, Shizune, don't flatter me, being Hokage is harder than it looks. There is much work to be done every day. I can't even believe it myself." She chuckled.

"No, Lady Tsunade. You have no trouble at all. This work is nothing." She slowly closed her eyes, her smile increasing. "You are a great leader."

Tsunade smirked and glanced back down at her paperwork. "Shizune, do you know how old I am?" She paused as her assistant's smile dropped and she shot open her eyes. "I have accomplished a lot, but beside that, you have more of your life ahead of you. You should think of what you want to become for yourself, and not depend on what I have yet to do. You don't have to be like me. You can be greater than me!"

Shizune un-clasped her hands and held them up to her chest, as her smile returned and she looked back at her inspiration.

"I-I feel like we have a connection. With my… uncle and all. I feel like it's my duty to live up to you. I don't know how but I suddenly realized that. I know in my heart that even after you're gone, a piece of you will stay with me forever."

Her cheeks turned the slighted shade of pink, as she looked back outside at the city.

"Shizune, that's wonderful." Tsunade smiled warmly, and unhanded her paperwork, putting her hands on her lap.

"And no matter what trouble you face, I'll be here for you, Lady Tsunade. And through all the experience with you and all the inspiration you've unveiled upon me, today I realized that I…" She stopped suddenly as her eyes froze on Tsunade's.

They narrowed with her mouth agape and blushed like mad. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, and leaned forward in her chair the slightest bit.

"You what?" she asked politely.

Shizune shut her eyes tightly, pressing her hands against the skin on her chest and began to stutter.

"I…I…I…" was all she managed to say.

Tsunade's golden brown eyes glistened with realization, and closed pleasantly as she let out the slightest bit of laughter. The woman rose from her seat, pushed it away, and walked around her desk until she stood parallel to her young assistant. At that moment, the suns rays brightened the office, as well as the bodies of the two women.

The older of the two placed a comforting hand on the other's shoulder, causing her to look into her eyes. The redness on Shizune's cheeks increased. Tsunade spoke softly to her as a small breeze caressed both of their faces.

"Thank you." And with that, she placed a soft kiss on Shizune's warm cheek.

The jounin stood frozen in her position before smiling brightly and touching her face. "Y-You're welcome…"

Tsunade returned to her desk, and the room became even brighter than before, bringing warmth into their hearts.

"Oh, and Shizune…" she started. "Don't mention this to anyone."

They laughed.

* * *

**A/N:**

Review Please!


End file.
